Future Unknown
by mitchellsunf
Summary: A new stranger shows up in Mystic Falls. There's also a new danger that comes with him. Can he be trusted to help, or is he another enemy?
1. Chapter 1

It was like he was in a different place. The town seemed bigger and brighter. Mostly everyone he passed on the streets walked as if they had nothing to worry it about. This place had a happy vibe to it. It almost seemed…safe. This was not the place he grew up in. It almost seemed like another world, and Scott doesn't know if he loves it or hates it.

Crossing the street, he spotted a young women heading to her car. He smirked as she got in her car to drive off. He followed her until she stopped at the Mystic Grill. She started to get out of the car after checking her reflection in the mirror. Turning around from her car, she was suddenly faced with Scott. She unsuccessfully tried to hold back her surprised gasp. Scott studied the women, noting her slim figure and her brown hair. "Did I scare you?" Scott asked, tilting his head.

She gave a small laugh after studying the guy before her. "Umm…no. I was just surprised."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," She breathed out, "Did you need any help?"

Scott's smile brightened as he looked over the girl. "Yeah, I'm new to this town."

"Oh, well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Haley." She said, holding out her hand.

He grabbed her hand and said, "Scott Charles. And yes, I do need help."

"Well, what do you need?"

"I feel like I've been traveling forever, and now I'm hungry."

"No problem. The Grill has the best food in town."

He chuckled at her response. "No, I'm hungry for something else."

Haley gasped as she saw veins appear below Scott's now black eyes. She turned to run back to her car, but Scott sped in front of her. "Please, don't hurt me." She said, now in tears.

"Sorry, it's what I do." His fangs descended before he tore into Haley's neck. He let her lifeless body fall carelessly to the ground before wiping his mouth. His face returned to normal before his eyes trailed over to Haley's car. "Finally feels like home."

* * *

><p>The next morning Liz Forbes had came into the office early. She was soon met by an officer. "Sheriff, we had another attack last night." He stated<p>

Liz sighed, for the last couple of months vampire activity had slowed down. But still she was no idiot, she knew Mystic Falls would never be rid of vampires. "I'll handle it. Tell me about the victim."

"Her name was Haley Smith."

"How old?" She asked, distractedly.

"Seventeen."

Liz shook her head. _So young. _"Where was the body found?"

"Outside of the Mystic Grill."

"Did anyone see anything?" The officer shook his head. "I'll head out soon. I need to make a phone call." He nodded before leaving. She pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Liz?" Came Damon's surprised voice.

"Yes, it's me." She had been expecting the surprise in his voice. She tried to lose contact with the Savatores after trying to kill Damon. "I-I need your help."

"Is this about your vampire daughter?"

"No, Caroline's fine. There was an attack last night outside the Grill."

"You didn't accidentally shoot anymore civilians, did you?"

"Damon, I'm serious. It was a vampire attack."

He went silent for a while. "There are no other vampires here."

"Well, a girl is dead." She sighed, "Will you help me?"

Damon contemplated for a while before rolling his eyes. "I'll meet you outside the grill."

"Thank you." She said, sincerely.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh. He spotted his brother walking into the room. "Sheriff says there was an attack last night."

"Vampire?"

"As always," He looked at his brother's relaxed demeanor. "I was just going to go meet her."

"Want me to tag along?"

"No, I got this one." He nodded and started to leave. "Where are you off to?"

"I was going to feed, then to school. But now that there's a new vampire, I should just go to make sure Elena's okay."

"Then by all means, go to your always distressed damsel."

* * *

><p>"Would you two quit it?" Elena Gilbert said, watching her best friend and her brother make out.<p>

They broke apart after her plea. Bonnie turned to face her friend, giving her a sheepish smile. "Sorry Lena."

"I'm not." Jeremy said, smirking at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes at her brother. "Bonnie, we need to get going. Jere, you coming?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm riding in with Rick."

"Okay, we'll see you there."

"Yeah," They left after Jeremy gave Bonnie one parting kiss.

* * *

><p>Caroline parked her car in the parking lot of the school. As soon as she stepped out she was greeted with the sight of Matt. "Matt," She stopped to take in the look on his face. "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Your mom came to see me this morning."

Panic rose in her, the last time her mother plotted with Matt it was to kill her. She had thought they were finally fixing their relationship. She calmed herself long enough to ask, "What about?"

"A girl was killed at the Grill last night." He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "She said it might have been a…a vampire."

"What?" She asked shocked. "That's impossible."

"Look Care, I know we've all been on the outs but I don't want this to happen again. I-I want to help."

She shook her head. "No, no way."

"Why not?"

"You could get hurt." She stated in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not asking to go in combat with vampires, I just don't want anymore people getting hurt."

"No one else will, let my mom handle this." She looked around awkwardly. "I have to go meet Tyler." Matt had already known about their relationship, but it didn't make her feel any better.

Matt walked off without another word. Caroline sighed as she thought, _why did I have to get the complicated life. _She made her way inside of the school and went to her locker. She gasped as two hands wrapped around her, covering her eyes. She didn't even have to guess who was behind her. "Tyler," She smiled, "I know it's you."

Tyler smirked at his girlfriend's words. "Thanks to your vamp senses."

"Says the werewolf." She replied, sarcastically.

"Duke's throwing another party this week."

"I don't know."

"Is Caroline Forbes actually thinking about _not_ going to a party." He asked playfully.

Her face became serious, "There's a new vampire in town. Someone was killed last night."

"Well, then you don't have to worry. You have a wolf to protect you."

"That's not it," she sighed, "I thought after the whole Klaus thing we would be left alone. But now it's this new vampire to screw up everything."

"Don't worry," He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Things are gonna work out. I promise."

They pulled away from the hug and he watched as Caroline relented and nodded her head. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Elena entered the school together. "Woah," Elena gasped, looking straight ahead. "Who is that?"<p>

Bonnie turned her head to follow her best friend's gaze. It was on a guy, who was walking down the hall. From behind she noticed his hair was messy in a very attractive way. She also noticed the way he was dressed, it reminded her of the first time they saw Stefan. "Doesn't this feel like déjà vu to you?"

Elena smiled at her statement. "You think he's new?"

"I hope not," She muttered, "All new additions that come here are supernatural." She said, thinking about Stefan, Damon, Luka, Elijah, etc.

"You can admit that he's hot though."

"Does Stefan know about this?" Bonnie asked, teasingly.

"Know about what?" Stefan asked as he walked up behind them.

"I think we have a new student." Elena said, glaring at Bonnie.

She laughed in response. "He's going to Alaric's room. He must be in our class."

The three entered their history class and saw the new guy talking with Alaric. He stood relaxed as he talked to Alaric. They made their way to their usual seats, still watching the interaction. The rest of the class soon settled in.

Dana had turned around in her seat to face Elena and Bonnie. "He's so hot." She whispered before turning back.

Alaric had took his place in front of the class.

He looks like an actual teacher, Elena mused.

"Okay guys, we have a new student." He gestured to the guy. "This is Scott Charles, he moved here from…"

"New York." Scott said, smoothly.

Bonnie watched the guy at the front of the class, all the while thinking, _he must be nuts_.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Alaric said, "There's a seat free behind Bonnie. Can you raise your hand?" Scott turned to face the class and he instantly recognized three people. Bonnie didn't even have her hand all the way up before Scott was making his way over to his seat.

He sat frozen as he felt eyes on him from the three people. Bonnie's lips turned in a smile as she stared back at him. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She stuck her hand out.

Scott smirked, he knew that she was testing to see if she could trust him. _She's still the same. _He extended his hand to her outstretched one. "Nice to meet you." He saw the relief that she tried to cover up and the look she gave Stefan and Elena. Alaric started to explain the day's lesson, but Scott barely hears. All he can think of is a way to ask them for their help.

After class Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie stick close to each other as they walk the hallways. "So he's human." Elena asked

"I didn't get anything off of him."

"That's good." Stefan added, "But we still need to be on the lookout, there's a new vampire around."

"Great." Elena muttered, sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to get to my locker."

They both nodded and waved to the witch. Bonnie went to her locker and started exchanging books for her next class. She closed her locker and made a move to go to her next class. She almost crashed into the figure that was standing behind her. Regaining her composure, she started to speak. "Umm…Scott, right?"

He nodded as a smile came on his face. "Right."

"Can I help you?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you could."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie stared at Scott for a few moments before speaking. "What do you need?" She asked, politely.

Scott studied her face, taking note on the stressed look that covered her features. He knew none of them deserved the burden he was about to put on them. He let out a tired sigh. He knew the sooner they all knew the better. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," She answered, slowly.

"Alone."

Bonnie tensed at his statement. What could he possibly want to talk with her about? They've only known each other for like ten minutes. He noticed her hesitation and added, "Please, just come with me outside."

She looked in his eyes, seeing no reason not to trust him she followed him outside. They found a bench to sit down at. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I need your help."

"Yeah," She said slowly. "You said that already."

"The kind of help that requires your…magical abilities."

She quickly stood up from her seat. "Who are you?"

He put his hands up in a surrendering manner. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" She spat back.

"I need you to calm down, okay."

"Who are you?" She repeated, firmly.

He would've laughed at her serious attitude if he wasn't about to be set ablaze. "I'm from the future." He stated

Her face twisted in disbelief. "The future? That's the lamest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I haven't done anything to hurt you." He paused, "Or Stefan or Elena."

"How do you know about them?"

"Look Bonnie, what do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Tell me the truth."

"I am," He sighed, running a hand through his hair. An idea suddenly struck him. "Take my hand."

"What?"

"You want a reason to trust me, I'm giving it to you."

She still looked suspicious of him, but relented and placed her hand in his. As soon as they came in contact images flooded Bonnie's mind before she took a step back, gasping. A horrified look crossed her features. "W-what the hell was that?"

"It's what Mystic Falls turns into." He looked in her eyes. "I'm here to stop that."

"How do I know it's real?" Scott heard the fear in her voice.

"You felt it, you know it was real."

She shook her head, confused. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me, we need to talk more." He led her to a black car and opened the passenger door for her. She cautiously got inside, prepared to attack at any moment. He got to the car and took off. They stopped fifteen minutes later at a place Bonnie knew too well.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as they both stepped out of the car.

"I need to speak with Damon Salvatore."

"Why?"

"This concerns him too." He turned back to Bonnie. "All of you actually."

"Then why didn't you bring along Elena and Stefan?"

"We don't need them now."

"And you think Damon is the way to go?" She asked, skeptically.

He paused to look at her in a confused manner. "Why not?"

"He's not as patient as I am. You walk in there blabbing about the future, he's likely to kill you."

Scott smirked, "I can handle him, but thanks for your concern."

His smugness began to annoy her. "I'm not concerned. I just didn't want to help bury another body." She let out a long sigh before raising her hand to knock. After a few moments the door swung open and Damon appeared.

He smirked as he took in the sight of the witch. "I knew one day you would stop this charade and stop acting like you're immune to my charms."

She scoffed at his statement. "In your dreams."

"It doesn't have to be." He became more serious as his eyes trailed to the guy besides Bonnie. "Who are you?"

Scott looked between the two before sidestepping Damon and entering the house. "The name's Scott Charles."

Damon tossed Bonnie an annoyed look before turning to Scott. "Hmm…Scott?" In a second Damon had him pinned against the wall, squeezing his throat. "Don't you know it's rude to barge into someone's house without an invitation?"

She sighed before running over to both guys. "Damon, let him go."

"Why? This your new boyfriend?" He looked over to Scott again. "He's a step up from Mini Gilbert, but no points for intelligence."

"He says he needs our help to save Mystic Falls."

"And why does Mystic Falls need saving?"

"I'm pretty sure he would tell us if your hands weren't around his neck." She replied sarcastically.

Damon didn't relent on his grip when he contemplated letting go. A smirk came on Scott's face as he reached for Damon's hand on his neck. He took it off without any trouble. Damon's facial expression was mixed with shock and pain as Scott threw him to the floor.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she watched the scene before her. She turned to look at Scott before pinning him back to the wall with a magical force. "What are you?" He stayed silent as she continued to hold him up. "What are you?"

"Vampire." Came his one word statement.

"Why couldn't I sense you?"

"You didn't know?" Damon asked, getting back to his feet. "You're slipping, witch."

Bonnie shot him a look, wishing her hands weren't occupied so she could inflict one aneurysm. She turned her attention back to Scott. "I blocked you." He answered.

"So all that crap about Mystic Falls was a lie."

"No," He stated, struggling against the invisible field. "Let me go, I promise I'll explain everything."

Her face softened as she looked back at him. Damon scoffed at the scene before him. "Are you actually buying this?"

She ignored him and slowly put her hand down, making the force disappear. "Please listen, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you guys."

"Says the guy that just attacked me." Damon cut in

"You attacked me first, remember?" He paused before looking at the more reasonable person. "A very powerful warlock is here. He jumped back in time to destroy this place."

"There's no spell to do that." Bonnie said

"There will be."

"So how are you here?"

"I jumped the spell with him." His expression became hard. "Look, if you don't believe me than believe that Mystic Falls is my home and I want to protect it." Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks, if it was one thing they ever had an agreement it was making sure their town stayed safe.

Damon turned back to Scott with a stoic look covering his face. "If you are in anyway lying, I will _end _you."

"I know."

"Witch, we need to talk." He walked out of the room with Bonnie in tow. "I don't trust him."

"Naturally," She returned, dryly.

"And what's with you not being able to sense him? How is it possible to block a witch?"

"Maybe he's been working with another witch." She supplied in an unsure tone.

"Or maybe your getting incompetent." He muttered.

"This coming from the vampire that just got his ass handed to him."

"I was caught off guard, I assure you it won't happen again."

Scott smirked to himself as he listened in on their little conversation. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what exactly did you see?" Damon asked Bonnie after they rejoined Scott. "Whatever it is seems to have your panties in a bunch. Well, more than usual."

Bonnie glared at the vampire. "It was a vision of Mystic Falls. The town was destroyed, people were scared, it seemed like hell."

"It is," Scott whispered, sadly. "Which is why I need your help to stop it."

"Okay, so this warlock -" She started, trying to comprehend.

"Michael." Scott supplied.

"Michael," Pause. "Came from the future to try to destroy this town?" She briefly wondered why Mystic Falls was always the center of the supernatural circus.

"Yes."

"And what would be the point of that exactly?" Damon asked, "He's got to have some kind of endgame."

"He does," He looked to Damon then Bonnie. "He want to get you out of the picture."

"Me?" She asked confused.

"All of you, he sees you as a threat."

"Why?"

"You guys come the closest to taking him out." He explained with admiration in his voice. "Eliminating you takes away his biggest threat."

Damon smirked with pride. "Sounds about right,"

Bonnie shook her head still confused. "How can one warlock do something that powerful? All of that magic has to take some kind of toll on him."

Scott shook his head in negation. "He has ring that protects him from the consequences."

"A ring?"

"It was made by the first original witch, and it's been pasted down since her death."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared back at Scott. "Still why is he doing this? Witches are supposed to be the servants of nature."

"Yeah," Damon added, "Witches are supposed to be all judgmental and goody. Did he get tired of the double standard?"

"Not exactly…" He trailed off, his eyes lingering on Damon's liquor. He turned to him and inclined his head. "You mind?"

He shrugged carelessly in response. "Help yourself,"

Scott nonchalantly walked over and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "Michael feels that he's above the rules of nature because of that damn ring."

Damon scoffed, "Simple math," He looked to Scott, "Find the he-witch and take the ring from him."

"Do you really think I would be here if it's that easy?"

He shrugged, "It sounds that easy."

"Well, it's not," He snapped back, "The ring isn't the only thing protecting him."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"He has minions too, witches, vampires, werewolves, and other freaks of nature." He explained, "And they're all under his thumb."

A silence fell between the three supernatural entities. The sound of a door opening broke through it. Stefan, Elena, and Caroline entered the room, all seeming relieved when they saw the brunette witch. "Thank God," Elena muttered, walking over to her. "What happened why did you leave?" It was then that Bonnie realized how long she had been at the boarding house.

"Sorry," Scott stepped forward. "That was kinda my fault, Elena."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, cautiously looking to Bonnie.

"Short version," Bonnie started, "He's from the future and someone wants us dead."

"You know," Damon added, "The usual,"

"What do you mean 'future'?" Caroline asked, stepping further into the room.

Scott had turned to face her and froze. "Whoa,"

All eyes went to the blond vampire as she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just…you're blond."

"So…"

"In the future," He added, "You're not."

Caroline stared back at him shocked as her hand went to her hair. Damon rolled his eyes at the scene. "So you came to us, how do you suppose we kill him."

"Wait," Elena said, "This isn't making any sense."

"When does it ever?" Stefan said, softly.

A phone went off in the room. Bonnie reached in her pocket and checked her text. Her expression changed once she figured out it was from her dad. Her dad, the one who she rarely saw anymore. Sighing, she started to read the text.

_Got home early, need to see you. _

She frowned at the message. Usually, that meant he was going away on business. Sliding her phone back into her pockets, she turned to face the group. "I have to go," She said distractedly.

"Fine, let's go," Scott said, moving towards her.

"What?" She asked, staring back at him.

"I brought you here, remember?"

She nodded tiredly. "Okay,"

Scott turned to address the group. "I'll be back and I'll tell you more about Michael."

* * *

><p>Once inside the car, Scott and Bonnie fell into a comfortable silence. Bonnie was the first one to break it. "What did he do to you?"<p>

He looked at her, confusion covering his face. "Who?"

"Michael."

"I already showed you what he did."

"Yeah, but he did something to you personally, didn't he?"

He gripped the wheel tighter as he turned to look at her. "Yeah," He answered shortly, hoping she would drop the subject.

Unfortunately, she didn't, "What?" Bonnie found herself very curious about this newcomer. She normally didn't pry into people personal lives. That was Caroline's job.

He smirked at her. "You ask a lot of questions, Bonnie."

"And you avoid them."

After a moment of silence, Scott spoke, "He killed my family." His voice was now empty of emotion.

Her eyes widened at his statement. "Why?"

"To prove a point - to show me how much power he had." This time Bonnie did detect something in his voice, and it was hatred.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," He rushed out. "I'm over it."

"And that's when you became a vampire?"

No, he thought, he wanted to be honest about his past/future. Right now, it wasn't an option, and he couldn't risk the future anymore than he already had. "Yeah, I was turned at eighteen." He stopped as they neared her house. "I'll wait out here."

"I might be long," She protested, "You should go back."

He smirked at her. "I'm good right here."

She rolled her eyes, now annoyed in the way only vampires could make her. "Whatever," She said before turning to enter her house. She looked around as she entered, there was no sign of her dad. "Dad, I'm home." She called out.

She was met with silence. With one final glance around, she headed further into the house. Entering the kitchen, she still saw nothing. She made a move to go upstairs, but a noise from her living room stopped her. "Dad?"

Just as she reached the living room, someone grabbed her from behind. Before she had a chance to retaliate, a knife was thrust into her stomach. Gasping, she fell to the ground. Her vision began to blur as she faced her attacker. She could tell it was male, but couldn't make the rest out before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"We're just supposed to trust that he came from the future to save us?" Caroline asked, looking around the room.<p>

"If he's lying," Damon started in an obvious voice. "We kill him."

"But what if he's not?" Elena added, "How are we suppose to stop a powerful warlock from killing us."

"You're forgetting we have a witch too."

"Yeah, but she would be up against a warlock who can do limitless magic." Stefan said, "What if we can't compete with that?"

"Then it's a good thing you'll have help." A female voice said from the entrance. Everyone turned to face the newcomer in dismay. She only smirked in response.

"Katherine."

"Long time, no see."


End file.
